Love Conquers All- City In The Clouds
by starrysky7
Summary: One shot of Anya and Luke. Takes place at the end of Empire Strikes Back. Other one shots are on my profile.


**City In The Clouds**

I had gotten away on the Millennium Falcon along with Han, Chewbacca, Leia and C-3PO. We had managed to escape the Imperial ships and made our way to Bespin to one of Han's friends. I was standing with Leia and C-3PO next to the ship as Han greeted his old friend, both Leia and I had our suspicions about Lando but it was better than being out in space with the Imperial ships on our tail.

"And how you doing Chewbacca, still hanging around with this loser" said Lando as we moved towards him

"Hello, what have we here?" said Lando when he saw Leia and me "I'm Lando Calrissian, I'm the administrator of this facility. And who might you two be?"

"Leia"

"Welcome Leia" said Lando as he kissed her hand "And you?" he said turning to me

"Anya" I said as he kissed my hand

"Welcome Anya"

"Alright, alright, you old smoothy" said Han as he took Leia's hand and pulled her away

We all followed them toward the entrance of the building, I had a smirk on my face because of Han's reaction. He definitely had feelings for Leia.

"What's wrong with the Falcon?" asked Lando

"Hyperdrive" said Han

"I'll get my people to work on it" said Lando "You know that ship's saved my life quite a few times, she's the fastest hunk of junk in the Galaxy"

"Still a hunk of junk" I muttered but only Leia heard me, smirking at what I said

* * *

We were sitting down on a couch when Chewbacca walked in carrying bits and pieces of C-3PO in a bucket.

"What happened?" asked Leia

Chewbacca made a sound that Han translated "Found him in a junk pile"

"Can you fix him?" I asked

"Lando's got people that can fix him" said Han

"No thanks" said Leia

"Sorry, am I interrupting anything?" said Lando as he walked in

"Not really" said Leia

"You look absolutely beautiful, you truly belong here among the clouds, both of you" said Lando

"Thank you" said Leia while I said nothing, narrowing my eyes in suspicion

"Would you like to join me for some refreshments?" offered Lando "Everyone is invited of course"

"Having trouble with your droid?" asked Lando

"No, no problem, why?" said Han

"Yeah, no problem, he's just in pieces that's all" I said to Chewbacca

I followed behind them as Lando took us to wherever we were eating, not really listening to wait they were talking about. Something told me not to trust Lando, that he wasn't someone to be trusted. My suspicions were confirmed when he opened the door and we saw Darth Vader sitting at the head of the table. Han took out his blaster and started shooting at him but he deflected the shots, the blaster then flew out of Han's hands and into Vader's.

"We'd be honoured if you joined us" said Vader in his sinister voice

Stormtroopers started coming in behind us, blocking any chance we had at escape, although that chance would only be slim.

"I had no choice they arrived right before you did" said Lando "I'm sorry"

"I'm sorry too" said Han

We all reluctantly walked into the room and the door shut behind us, sealing our fate.

* * *

Leia and I were thrown in a cell, Chewbacca was already in it and so was Han. Leia rushed over to where Han was lying and gently ran her hand over his hair.

"Why are they doing this?" asked Leia

"They didn't even ask me any questions" said Han

The door opened and Lando walked in, we all looked at him with disgust.

"Get out of here Lando" said Han

"Just shut up and listen" said Lando "Lord Vader has agreed to turn Leia, Anya and Chewie over to me. They'll have to stay here but at least they'll be safe"

"What about Han?" asked Leia

"Vader's given him over to the Bounty Hunter" said Lando

"Vader wants us all dead" I said

"He doesn't want you at all, he's after somebody called Skywalker" said Lando

"Luke" said both Han and me

"Lord Vader has set a trap for him" explained Lando

"And we're the bait" said Leia

"Yeah well he's on his way" said Lando

"Perfect, you fixed this all real good didn't you, my friend" said Han getting up and throwing a punch at Lando before falling on the ground

"I've done all I can, I'm sorry I couldn't do better but I've got my own problems" said Lando

"Yeah, you're a real hero" said Han as Lando walked out

* * *

We had been lead out of a cell and into a dark room were Darth Vader was waiting for us. C-3PO had to be carried by Chewbacca because his legs had not been put back on him and he was complaining the entire time, it was starting to get on my nerves.

"What's going on, buddy?" Han asked Lando

"You're being put into Carbon Freeze" he answered

"Put him in" said Darth Vader

Stormtroopers moved towards Han but Chewbacca started fighting them off, he wouldn't let Han go without a fight. Han managed to calm him down and stop him from fighting anymore. Han and Leia shared one last kiss before the Stormtroopers dragged him away.

"I love you" said Leia

"I know" replied Han

I turned into Chewbacca, unable to watch as Han might quite possibly be dying.

"Well Calrissian, did he survive?" asked Vader

"Yes, he's alive and in perfect hibernation" said Lando

I let out a sigh of relief when I heard that he was alright, turning away from Chewbacca I looked over to see Han encased in Carbonite.

"He's all your Bounty Hunter" said Vader "Reset the chamber for Skywalker"

One of the Imperials walked down towards us "Skywalker has just landed my Lord" he said

"Good, see to it that he finds his way in here" said Vader

"No, please Luke no" I whispered, knowing that he couldn't hear me but still hoping that he wouldn't fall into this trap.

Lando came over to us and tried to take us away but Vader interrupted him.

"Calrissian, take the princess, the Wookie and the girl to my ship" he said

"But you said they would be left in the city under my supervision" protested Lando

"I am altering the deal, pray I don't alter it any further" said Vader before turning and walking away

"This just keeps getting worse and worse" I said to Leia who couldn't take her eyes off of Han

* * *

We were being led to Vader's ship when the Stormtroopers stopped and started firing at someone. I looked over and could see Luke there firing back at them.

"Luke, no, Luke" I cried out as I was dragged away

"Luke don't it's a trap" called out the Leia and then she two was pulled away

We kept on walking but were stopped when some of Lando's men pulled out their blasters and aimed at the Stormtroopers. Lando took the blaster off of the stormtroopers and two of them to one of his men and the other two to Leia.

"What do you think you're doing?" asked Leia

"Getting out of here" said Lando

"I knew all along, had to be a mistake" said C-3PO

"You think that after what you did to Han we're going to trust you" said Leia

As soon as Lando had undone Chewbacca's binders he grabbed him by the throat and started roaring at him.

"I had no choice" said Lando

"What are you doing? Trust him, trust him" said C-3PO

"Oh, we understand don't we Chewie, he had no choice" said Leia

"I'm just trying to help" said Lando

"We don't need any of your help" said Leia

Lando started trying to say a word but I couldn't hear because he was choking.

"What are you saying?" I asked

"It sounds like Han" said C-3PO

"Trying to save Han, at the east platform" said Lando

"Chewie" said Leia

Chewbacca let go of Lando and we started running towards the East platform to save Han. The hallways were like a maze but we managed to find our way to the East platform just as the ship was leaving. Leia fired a few shots at the ship but it made little difference, Han was gone.

"Oh no, Chewie they're behind you" said C-3PO

We turned around to find Stormtroopers behind us firing at us, we moved behind the wall and began firing back at them.

* * *

We were standing in front of the doors that were stopping us from getting to the Falcon. Lando punched in codes but nothing happened.

"The security codes have been changed" he said

"R2," C-3Po "You can tell the computer to override the security system"

Lando pulled out a com and said this into it "Attention, this is Lando Calrissian. The Empire has taken control of the city. I advise everyone to leave before more Imperial troops arrive"

R2 started making awful noises as he was shocked, Chewie quickly pulled him away to stop any further damage.

"This way" said Lando and we all followed

"Don't blame me. I'm an interpreter. I'm not supposed to know a power socket from a computer terminal" said C-3PO

We ran past all the people that were frantically trying to get to safety, we shot at any of the Stormtroopers that came our way and stopped so that R2 could insert his data interface into the socket.

"What are you talking about?" asked C-3PO "We're not interested in the hyperdrive on the Millenium Falcon. It's fixed! Just open the door, you stupid lump"

Suddenly the door opened thanks to R2 and the Falcon was in view.

"I never doubted you for a second." said C-3PO gratefully "Wonderful!"

R2 laid down some fog that gave us some cover, allowing us to make our way towards the Falcon.

"Ouch! Oh! Ah! That hurt. Bend down, you thoughtless…Ow" said C-3PO as Chewie hit his head while trying to get inside the Falcon

"Leia, Anya, go" said Lando

Leia nodded and turned towards me "Let's go" she said pulling me but I wouldn't move

"But Luke's there, I'm not leaving him" I said defiantly

"You're no use to him if your dead, if you stay you'll be captured" she said "Now let's go"

I reluctantly followed Leia on to the ship, hoping that Luke would be able to take care of himself. We ran inside the ship with Lando following close behind. The ship started up and we flew away.

* * *

We were all sitting in the cockpit of the ship flying away when I felt this tugging feeling in the pit of my stomach, like someone was reaching out to me, calling me.

"Luke" whispered both me and Leia, we looked at each other, both understanding what we needed to do

"We've got to go back" said Leia

"What?" asked Lando

"We know where Luke is, we have to go back" I said

"But what about those fighters?" said Lando

"We're not leaving him" I yelled

"Chewie just do it" said Leia

"But what about Vader?" asked Lando

"All right, all right, all right" said Lando after Chewie growled at him "Easy, Chewie."

There was another dull vibration as if something had landed on the surface of the ship.

"Lando?" She called desperately into the com.

"Okay, let's go." He answered.

Lando came down holding Luke up with his arm, both Leia and I got up out of our seats and ran towards Luke. Leia hugged him first before going back to the cockpit and leaving us in the hallway alone. I pulled Luke into a tight hug, never wanting to let go of him again.

"Luke, I'm so happy you're alright" I said into his shoulder

"So am I, thanks to you" he said

"It wasn't just me, Leia helped" I said taking a step back

It was then that I actually really looked at Luke and saw that he was missing his right hand, making me gasp.

"What happened?" I asked "Tell me later" I said putting his arm around my shoulder and helping him into another room to lie down

When he was laying down I ran my hand through his hair lovingly, my hand trailing down his face, ending up against his cheek.

"Vader, he cut off my hand" he said "Vader, he's my father. Darth Vader is my father" said Luke making me freeze

I pushed back my shock at Luke's confession and kissed his forehead before getting up.

"Rest Luke, talk to me about this later" I said before walking out of the room and back to the cockpit.

We need to talk about Luke's confession later on, when we were safe. Vader had to be lying, there was no way he was Luke's father. But something inside of me was telling me that he wasn't, that Vader actually was Luke's father and that Ben had been the one who had lied to Luke.


End file.
